boys night in
by noovember
Summary: bezwstydne porno. nie żałuje niczego :D


_**Od autora**__: Pisanie jest trudne! Zapamiętajcie to kiedy sami się władujecie!_

BOYS NIGHT IN

Kiba biegł ulicą Konohy. Był już spóźniony na trening. Akamaru leżał w lecznicy weterynaryjnej po ostatniej misji, będzie żył, ale co z tego skoro Inuzuki musiał sobie radzić bez niego. Do tego było dwadzieścia pięć stopni upału a Kiba założył swoją skórzaną kurtkę, tylko po to aby podobać się i teraz płacił za to gotując się we własnym pocie - w takie dni jego życie ssało pałę.

- Z drogi! - wrzasnął chłopak kiedy nabrał prędkości. Ludzie rozbiegli się, a sklepikarze z przerażeniem patrzyli jak Inuzuka przeskakuje nad ich ekspozycjami: stolikami restauracji, skrzyniami z owocami i warzywami, tablicami na których wypisywano oferty dnia i promocje.

- Z drogi! - krzyknął Kiba. Para puściła swoje dłonie przepuszczając psiego chłopaka między sobą. Ten podskoczył nad dryblasem, który nie chciał ustąpić mu drogi. Źle wymierzył skok i musiał podeprzeć się na głowie chłopaka. Odpychając się od niego zerwał mu czapkę z głowy ukazując niedbale ułożone rdzawe włosy, wyglądały jak jesienne liście.

Chłopak złapał go za dłoń, która ściskała czapkę i pociągnął do siebie. Rany, był taki inny: oliwkowa skóra, zielono-orzechowe oczy, brązowo-rdzawe włosy. Nic nie powiedział. Wyrwał Inuzuce swoją garderobę i puścił wolno jego dłoń. Ten nie zastanawiał się dwa razy i pobiegł w swoim kierunku.

Wieczorem był padnięty, szczególnie że zaraz po treningu poszedł do kliniki weterynaryjnej odwiedzić Akamaru. Lekarz pozwolił mu zabrać przerośniętego pupila do domu. Kiba mógł przecenić swoje możliwości kiedy przenosił psa. Zwierzak był ciężki, ale Inuzuki zrobiłby wszystko, aby mieć go blisko siebie.

- Kiba, masz gościa. - powiedziała mama już na wejściu. Inuzuki nie odezwał się do rodzicielki tylko przeniósł rannego pupila do salonu i położył na posłaniu pod drzwiami na taras. Akamaru pokręcił się do wygodniejszej pozycji.

W kuchni czekał na niego ten sam chłopak na którego wskoczył wcześniej dzisiaj. Kiba nie poznał go. Nie wiedział czy powinien. Czasami przychodzili do niego ludzie których nie znał, chcąc umiejętności tropicielskich psiego klanu. Gość mierzył go spojrzeniem: było ono tak twarde, tak nieustępliwe - świdrujące.

- Znam Cię? Czego chcesz? - warknął nieprzyjaźnie Inuzuka. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i był to najstraszniejszy uśmiech jaki Kiba widział w życiu: uśmiech niemalże kota. Kąciki ust gościa wykręciły się w górę w ostrym uśmiechu, malunki na jego twarzy przybrały upiornych krzywizn i zawijasów.

- Potrzebuje noclegu. - powiedział chłopak. Jego głos był taki głęboki, ochrypnięty, męski. Kiba czuł że jego nerwy drżą do delikatnej wibracji tonu.

- Mamo, znowu wpuszczasz bezdomnych? Ja wiem że nasz dom jest tłoczny jak dworzec, ale cholera! nie znam tego ciołka. - warknął Inuzuka. To niesamowite jak niepewnie czuł się w obecności chłopaka. Ten wstał i wyprostował się do pełnego wzrostu. Cholera, był wysoki.

Mama zaczęła pokrzykiwać na syna, ale ten nie słuchał. Gość podszedł do niego bliżej i przychylił się w jego kierunku. Chłopak był tak blisko że Inuzuki widział brązowe plamki na jego zielonych źrenicach! Pewnie dlatego jego oczy wydawały się mieć dwa odcienie.

- Nie zmieniłem się tak bardzo, Kundlu. - zakpił chłopak kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach. - Uprzejmość nakazuje pamiętać tych którzy uratowali Twój tyłek od śmierci.

- Kankuro, tak? - zapytał niepewnie Kiba. Nie widział chłopaka od czterech lat. - Bardzo urosłeś.

_Bardzo zmężniałeś_, chciałby powiedzieć Inuzuki, ale uznał że to głupie. Lalkarz nie mówił za wiele. Mama Kiby była szczęśliwa mogąc gościć u siebie wybawiciela syna i nalegała aby został, choć na tę jedną noc. Piaskowy ninja był bardzo uprzejmy.

- Co stało się Twojemu psu? - zapytał spokojnie starszy chłopak.

- Nic poważnego. - powiedział zakłopotany Kiba. Głos Kankuro był taki mocny, wymagający. Ten spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy błysnęły zielenią.

- Dlaczego przyglądasz się mi? - zapytał lalkarz kiedy usiedli na tarasie. Kankuro zapalił papierosa. Oczywiście że palił, wyglądał na takiego który palił. Poczęstował Kibę, ale ten odmówił.

- Dawno nie widziałem Cię, to wszystko. - powiedział Inuzuki odwracając wzrok. Lalkarz zaciągnął się dymem i wolno wypuścił go z płuc, układając usta w serduszko.

- Nie nachodziłbym Cię, ale nie miałem wyboru. W urzędzie powiedzieli, że to w porządku. Twoja mama też nie ma nic przeciwko. - odparł piaskowy ninja. Dym pachniał tytoniem, ale i czymś słodkim, lepkim.

- W porządku. - odpowiedział szybko Kiba. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

- To pewnie od tej całej bieganiny. - odrzucił Kankuro. Wydmuchał dym nosem.

- Przepraszam że wskoczyłem Ci na głowę. Dosłownie. - zaśmiał się zakłopotany Inuzuki. Piaskowy ninja tylko machnął ręką.

Stali chwilę w ciszy. Psi shinobi patrzył jak jego starszy kolega oblizuje wargi i zagryza dolną. Teraz wydawał się innym chłopakiem.

- Ciągle to robisz. - powiedział Kankuro z diabelskim uśmiechem. - Przyglądasz mi się.

- Nie przyglądam się. - odrzucił Kiba urażonym głosem i wszedł do domu. Marzył tylko o kąpieli i chłodnej pościeli.

Mama pozwoliła spać Kankuro w pokoju Hany. Siostra i tak wyjechała na pół roku i wielu gości sypiało w jej pokoju z braku miejsca wszędzie indziej. Do pokoi mieszkańców nie pakowały się psy w poszukiwaniu miękkiego posłania.

- Będzie z niego taki przystojny mężczyzna. - szepnęła podniecona mama kiedy Kiba zszedł na dół, aby ostatni raz przed snem sprawdzić jak czuje się Akamaru i powiedzieć psu „dobranoc". - Gdybym tylko była młodsza…

- To dalej byłoby niesmaczne, mamo. - mlasnął niezadowolony chłopak. Pies otarł się łbem o jego dłoń, jakby chciał uspokoić pana.

- Pierdoły gadasz! Twoja mama umie rzeczy jakich nie zobaczysz przez najbliższe-

- MAMO! BŁAGAM! - krzyknął Kiba zatykając uszy rękoma. - Miejże litość! Chcesz żeby _takie_ obrazy prześladowały mnie po nocach?!

- Już nic nie mówię. - odchrząknęła urażona Tsume. - Ale popatrzeć mogę.

Czy Kankuro naprawdę był taki przyjemny dla oka? Kim był Kiba, aby to oceniać?

Inuzuka położył się do łóżka. Te zielone oczy lalkarza będą prześladowały go. To kocie spojrzenie miało w sobie coś uwodzicielskiego i niebezpiecznego. W parze z rudawymi włosami wyglądały tak egzotycznie. W Konoha nikt nie miał rudych włosów, po prostu nie było to zakodowane w genach.

Może za rzadko widywał Kankuro?

Kiba obudził się na plecach. Z tymi rozkosznymi, wiśniowymi wargami lalkarza wokoło swojego fiuta. W pierwszej chwili myślał że to sen erotyczny, ale piaskowy ninja naprawdę siedział skulony obok niego i obciągał mu.

Psi shinobi chciał krzyknąć z zaskoczenia, ale uwięził okrzyk w piersi. Starszy chłopak poruszył językiem w ustach, ledwo mogąc pomasować nim przyrodzenie Inuzuki, tak aby delikatny organ nie został przyciśnięty do zębów. Jego gardło wyraźnie stawiało opór przed wsunięciem weń członka; okolice migdałków ściskały się a z krtani wydobywał się suchy odruch dławiący. Kankuro odczesywał sobie przydługie kosmyki z okolicy skroni. Zacisnął mocno oczy kiedy fiut Inuzuki uderzył go w tył gardła.

Inuzuki sięgnął i przytrzymał niesforne włosy Kankuro w miejscu. Piaskowy ninja drgnął przerażony. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że w którymś momencie Kiba obudzi się? Straszy chłopak spojrzał w górę i w półmroku rzucanym przez pełny księżyc na bezchmurnym niebie, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. To było takie popieprzone uczucie kiedy psi shinobi patrzył w czyjeś oczy, a wargi tej osoby były owinięte ciasno wokoło jego fiuta. Kankuro szerzej odblokował szczękę i wysunął powoli członka, zaszczycając go ostatnim liźnięciem wzdłuż drżącej długości.

- Jesteś prawiczkiem? - zapytał Kankuro zdejmując z siebie koszulkę. Jego głos był tak samo spokojny jakby pytał o pogodę.

- Nie. - odpowiedział Inuzuki głosem przepełnionym emocjami. Oparł dłoń o podbrzusze Kankuro kiedy ten usiadł na nim okrakiem.

- Dziewczyna? Chłopak? - zapytał piaskowy ninja zupełnie jakby nie był zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Podchodził do pieszczot bardzo rzeczowo, a fiut Inuzuki domagał się czułości.

- Chłopak. - westchnął Kiba. Piaskowy ninja pochylił się i przeciągnął palcami po jego wargach.

- Więc masz pojęcie co się stanie. - Niemalże pochwalił go Lalkarz.

- Czuję się dziś szczodrze, więc dam Ci dupy. - dopowiedział z kocim uśmiechem starszy chłopak. Kibę oblał zimny pot. - Jeśli lubisz możesz mnie ugryźć, możesz mnie podrapać, możesz mnie uderzyć. Nie przeszkadza mi ostry seks. Nie oddam, nie hałasuję za bardzo, przeklinam, drapię do krwi kiedy dochodzę. Żadnego całowania. Piszesz się?

Nic bardziej nie podniecało Kiby od widoku tego zarozumiałego dupka rozciągniętego pod nim i jęczącego jak suka w chuci.

- Wskakuj. - Ostro zaśmiał się Kiba. Kankuro uśmiechnął się na odpowiedź i wstał z młodszego chłopaka. Wyciągnął ze spodni prezerwatywę i zrzucił z siebie ostatnią część garderoby. Usiadł na udach Inuzuki i delikatnie rozerwał zębami opakowanie kondoma. Założył wprawnie gumkę na przyrodzenie Kiby i przesunął biodra tak aby ustawić się w równej linii.

- Rozciągnąć Cię? - rzucił Inuzuka. Spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale zapytał dla porządku rzeczy.

- Nie, lubię robić to na sucho. - westchnął Kankuro powoli siadając na członku. Kiba mocnej złapał biodro starszego chłopaka kiedy główka jego penisa naparła na wejście piaskowego ninji. Zrobiło się tak gorąco. Kiba złapał go za bicepsy i ściągnął za ramiona w dół, tak że straszy chłopak musiał wpół położyć się na nim.

- Co Ty robisz?! - warknął Kankuro kiedy Kiba objął go w pasie i zsunął dłonie na jego pośladki.

- Jesteś pewien kiedy mówiłeś że brutalny seks Ci nie przeszkadza? - zapytał Kiba. Z twarzy piaskowego ninji nareszcie zniknął ten uśmieszek.

- Tak. - mruknął starszy chłopak przychylając się w stronę Inuzuki. Podparł się, układając dłonie na wysokości głowy młodszego shinobi. Ten mruknął z aprobatą. Wsunął po dwa palce z każdej dłoni wewnątrz Kankuro do drugich kostek i rozciągnął jego ciasne wejście. Ten zaklął siarczyście kilka wariacji 'ty mały skurwielu!'.

- Teraz wsuń w siebie fiuta. - warknął Kiba. Kankuro z trudem przełknął. Przemieścił punkt ciężkości tak aby móc zabrać jedną rękę z posłania. Sięgnął między swoje uda i złapał za członek Inuzuki. Usiadł na fiucie, a kiedy członek był w połowie długości w środku, Kiba wyjął palce z wnętrza lalkarza i ułożył dłonie na tego tyłku. Starszy chłopak odetchnął z głębi piersi, zagryzł dolną wargę. Wyprostował się opierając dłonie na brzuchu młodszego shinobi. Zakręcił eksperymentalnie biodrami.

Na początku Kankuro poruszał się wolno. Wiedział co robić. Cicho pojękiwał, albo zatrzymywał głos w piersi. Kiba ścisnął jego biodro mocniej, przebijając paznokciami ciało. Pełne wargi piaskowego ninji zacisnęły się z emocji. Przyspieszył ujeżdżanie Inuzuki, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich osiągnął szczyt, stracił resztki energii do ruchów.

- To koniec? - zapytał złośliwie Inuzuka. Kankuro był wykończony. Wyglądał tak dobrze, jak dobra suka, a Kiba jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

- Pierdol się. - warknął piaskowy ninja odczesując włosy z czoła. - Potrzebuje chwili.

- Po prostu przyznaj, że to dla ciebie za dużo. - warknął z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Kiba. Uniósł się na łokciach.

- Zamknij się, mówię. - jęknął Kankuro. - Wytrącasz mnie z rytmu.

- Po prostu złaź. - zaśmiał się Kiba. Piaskowy ninja spojrzał nań urażony. Inuzuki przeciągnął dłonią po linii biodra lalkarza. - Wypnij się dla mnie.

- Taa~~a? - zajęczał Kankuro odsuwając się. - A co zrobisz jeśli nie posłucham Cię?

Kiba podniósł się wyżej na łokciach. Zapomniał wspomnieć że nienawidzi kiedy drażni się z nim, szczególnie w łóżkowej sytuacji? Usiadł obejmując Kankuro w pasie.

- Masz ładną buzię. - wymruczał nisko przytulając się do piersi starszego chłopaka. Ten mruknął zaskoczony. Poruszył wolno biodrami.

- To będzie taka wielka szkoda- - warknął z gardła Inuzuka. Kankuro podjął ruch ocierający.

- Szkoda? - zapytał bez tchu piaskowy ninja.

- Siniak będzie paskudnie wyglądał na takiej buzi. - mruknął Kiba. Lalkarz zapomniał się w swoim rytmie, więc minęła chwila nim dostrzegł aluzję. Ta chwila wystarczyła, aby Inuzuki jednym uderzeniem w policzek zrzucił z siebie starszego chłopaka. Ten przeklął i uniósł się na drżących ramionach.

- Skoro już zszedłeś to możemy zrobić to od tyłu. - zaśmiał się Inuzuki łapiąc za kostkę Kankuro. Ten fuknął wściekły. Obrócił się na brzuch i wypiął dla Kiby.

- Lepiej żebyś wiedział co robisz. - warknął pod oddechem piaskowy ninja. Psi shinobi ściągnął prezerwatywę. Lubił seks na oklep. Nie było nic lepszego niż wilgotne, drżące mięśnie wokoło fiuta. Kankuro nie zauważył tego zabiegu więc zaskoczony wpół obrócił głowę kiedy Kiba wszedł w jego chętne ciało.

- Lepiej… _ach_… Lepiej nie dochodź… _och! umm_... wewnątrz. - wyjęczał piaskowy ninja, ale brzmiało to słabo i nie przekonało Kiby.

- Jeśli poczuję się szczodry. - zadrwił młodszy chłopak. Starszy warknął niezadowolony, ale zaraz potem schował twarz w pościel, aby stłamsić jęki. Gdyby nie to że Tsume spała w drugim końcu korytarza Inuzuki zmusiłby sukinsyna z Suna do wycia jak wilki wyją w pełnię.

Po kilku minutach pieprzenia Kankuro, ściskania jego bioder i pasa, drapania go po wrażliwej skórze i gryzienia jego barków naszła psiego chłopaka dziwna myśl.

- Dobrze Ci? - zapytał Kiba zwalniając tempa.

- Bardzo… _bardzo_... nie zwalniaj, dzieciaku… - jęczał Kankuro. Wyciągnął się pod Kibą jak kot: wypinając tyłek w powietrze, pchając nim w tył na spotkanie bioder Inuzuki. Zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradłach. Miał taką przyjemną linię pleców.

- _Och_! Tak, dalej! - piaskowy ninja jęczał zachęcająco. - Zerżnij mnie jak sukę!

Psi shinobi wpoił paznokcie w boki starszego chłopaka. Kankuro był jego, na noc, tylko na jedną noc, a skoro mają siebie tylko do rana lepiej, aby dobrze to wykorzystali.

Kiba pocałował Lalkarza w bark. Starszy chłopak zachłysnął się śliną z zaskoczenia. Jego skóra musiała być bardzo wrażliwa. Robienie tego na ostro wcale nie sprawiało shinobi z Suna przyjemności, tylko rozwiewało ją.

Psi shinobi zwolnił ruchy do prędkości tortury. Lalkarz kręcił biodrami chcąc samemu zadowolić się fiutem wewnątrz.

Przez chwilę Kiba myślał że Kankuro płakał; skręcał się pod jego pocałunkami, pod głaszczącymi palcami, pod wolnym rytmem. Wyrywały się mu z ust błagalne łkania. Inuzuki sięgnął wokoło pasa jonina i złapał jego członek. Pomasował przyrodzenie rytmicznie.

Kankuro padł piersią na posłanie. Wyciągnął się odprężony. Naprawdę musiał lubić uprawiać seks powoli i miło. Przecież Kiba nie obraziłby się gdyby powiedział mu, że lubi seks na słodko. Inuzuki bywał zwierzęciem, ale nikłą przyjemność dawało mu wytłaczanie krwi z Lalkarza.

Kiba wyszedł z starszego chłopaka tylko po to aby obrócić go na plecy. Kankuro objął go nogami w pasie. Był na tyle wysoki, aby jego kostki bez problemu splotły się za pośladkami Inuzuki. Młodszy chłopak wszedł w starszego płynnym ruchem.

Piaskowy ninja mógł powiedzieć każde kłamstwo, mógł krzyczeć jak oszalały że nienawidzi tego, ale nikogo nie oszuka. Przysunął się i wcisnął twarz w ramię chuunina. Wydawał się taki bezradny w obliczu przyjemności.

- Jeszcze nie kończ. - westchnął Kankuro. Miał taką rozanieloną minę. - Jeszcze trochę.

Inuzuki stracił czucie w czubkach palców. Piaskowy ninja objął go pod ramionami i wbił paznokcie w jego barki. Kiba zagryzł dolną wargę. Pot spłynął mu po czole. Był wykończony. Nie miał już sił na więcej, nie mógł dłużej pompować Kankuro. Nie mógł odpychać od siebie fali orgazmu. Przecież to niemożliwe żeby powstrzymać ją.

- Ooo! _Och_! - Paznokcie starszego chłopaka wbiły się głębiej w barki młodszego. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

- Boże, _**TAK**_! - Uda piaskowego ninji wzmocniły swój uścisk na pasie psiego shinobi. Ten przyssał się do szyi jonina. To było takie wspaniałe uczucie. Byli jak jeden organizm: Kiba czuł orgazm przetaczający się przez starszego chłopaka, a Kankuro mocniej zacisnął palce na jego plecach kiedy nasienie Inuzuki wypełniło go.

Ich usta spotkały się w powidoku orgazmu. To było bezmyślne i impulsywne, po prostu pasowało. Kankuro rozwiązał nogi za plecami Inuzuki i rozłożył je do wygodniejszej pozycji na posłaniu. Jego spojrzenie było takie ciepłe, leniwe, odprężone. Młodszy chłopak zamruczał z głębi gardła z aprobatą. Lalkarz odczesał Kibie mokre włosy z czoła. Ten przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł skoncentrować się na rzeczywistości - ten orgazm był tak intensywny. Ledwo starczyło mu sił, aby odsunąć się od piaskowego ninji i położyć się obok.

- Dlaczego skłamałeś, że lubisz ból? - zapytał Inuzuka unosząc się i podpierając skroń o uniesioną dłoń. Lalkarz skręcił się zażenowany pod spojrzeniem młodszego chłopaka. Chwilę trwało nim jego twarz straciła delikatne rysy.

- Nie skłamałem. Powiedziałem, że mi nie przeszkadza. - odpowiedział krótko jonin. Syknął kiedy uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - I co mówiłem o dochodzeniu wewnątrz?! Cholerne dzieciaki.

- Daj spokój. Wiedziałeś że spuszczę się wewnątrz. Mogłeś mnie odepchnąć, czy coś. - zaśmiał się Kiba kładąc się na plecach i zakładając ręce za głowę. - A może chciałeś czuć mojego fiuta do końca, co?

- Phi! - prychnął Kankuro. - To nie fiut, to żart.

- Jakoś kurwa nie słyszałem żebyś się śmiał. - szczeknął ze złości Kiba. Może piaskowy ninja naprawdę lubił ból? Prosił się o guza. Starszy chłopak wstał i ubrał koszulkę.

- Po co w ogóle zaczynałeś jeśli masz zamiar być kutasem po wszystkim?! - zawołał Inuzuka kiedy Lalkarz ubrał spodnie od dresu. Ten milczał. Bez słowa pożegnania, wyszedł na chwiejnych nogach. Kiba uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

Rano Kankuro wyszedł z rezydencji Inuzukich niemalże bez słowa. Był taktowny i oschły.

- Dziękuję za nocleg. - powiedział Lalkarz do pani Inuzuki.

- Nie ma sprawy, Kochanieńki. - odpowiedziała radośnie Tsume. Kiba stał za plecami matki, luźno opierając się o ścianę w przedpokoju.

- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz potrzebował noclegu, to śmiało wpadaj. Gdzieś Cię upchniemy. - zażartowała kobieta i wycofała się do kuchni.

Kiba stał tępo patrząc na Kankuro. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Piaskowy ninja zbliżył się do niego, wychylając się, aby zerknąć czy Tsume nie było w pobliżu. Chuunin był taki onieśmielony. Kankuro pochylił się nad nim, a młodszy chłopak spłonął rumieńcem wstydu. Jego wargi nabiegły krwią w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek.

- Piśniesz komuś słowo i zafunduję Ci bolesną śmierć. - warknął złowieszczo starszy chłopak, a młodszy kompletnie stracił rezon. Bezmyślnie pokiwał głową.

Kankuro wyszedł z domu Inuzukich. Kiba był taki wściekły za brak pocałunku, ale mógł spodziewać się po joninie braku romantyzmu. Choć pewnie bardziej od tego, powodem było to że był to jednonocny numerek.

Kiba zastanawiał się czy istnieje szansa na powtórkę.


End file.
